1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a signal generator, and more specifically, to a signal generator with a function of frequency calibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal generators are commonly used in the field of digital circuits. For example, a signal generator may be configured to generate a clock signal for driving a variety of circuit elements, and its clock frequency should be very accurate. As a matter of fact, the clock frequency is often negatively affected by a normal IR-drop in the circuit. The so-called IR-drop represents that the supply voltage of the signal generator is decreased because of imperfect conductor lines, and the IR-drop results in a lower supply voltage and a lower clock frequency, which degrade the performance of the signal generator. Hence, there is a need to design a novel signal generator for solving the problem of the prior art.